馬太福音 1:18
Mat 1:18 (AMP) Now the birth of Jesus Christ took place under these circumstances: When His mother Mary had been promised in marriage to Joseph, before they came together, she was found to be pregnant the power of the Holy Spirit. (LCCt) 基督的誕生是這樣的：他母親馬利亞巳經許配了約瑟；他們沒有同居以前﹐她就覺得她因聖靈而懷了孕。 (CUV) 耶穌基督降生的事記在下面：他母親馬利亞已經許配了約瑟，還沒有迎娶，馬利亞就從聖靈懷了孕。 (CUV-T) 耶穌基督降生的事記在下面：他母親馬利亞已經許配了約瑟，還沒有迎娶，馬利亞就從聖靈懷了孕。 (GNT) Τοῦ δὲ ᾿Ιησοῦ Χριστοῦ ἡ γέννησις οὕτως ἦν. μνηστευθείσης γὰρ τῆς μητρὸς αὐτοῦ Μαρίας τῷ ᾿Ιωσήφ, πρὶν ἢ συνελθεῖν αὐτοὺς, εὑρέθη ἐν γαστρὶ ἔχουσα ἐκ Πνεύματος ῾Αγίου. (GNT-WH+) τουG3588 T-GSM δεG1161 CONJ | ιησουG2424 N-GSM | ιησουG2424 N-GSM | χριστουG5547 N-GSM ηG3588 T-NSF γενεσιςG1078 N-NSF ουτωςG3779 ADV ηνG1510 V-IAI-3S μνηστευθεισηςG3423 V-APP-GSF τηςG3588 T-GSF μητροςG3384 N-GSF αυτουG846 P-GSM μαριαςG3137 N-GSF τωG3588 T-DSM ιωσηφG2501 N-PRI πρινG4250 ADV ηG2228 PRT συνελθεινG4905 V-2AAN αυτουςG846 P-APM ευρεθηG2147 V-API-3S ενG1722 PREP γαστριG1064 N-DSF εχουσαG2192 V-PAP-NSF εκG1537 PREP πνευματοςG4151 N-GSN αγιουG40 A-GSN (HOT+) (KJV) Now the birth of Jesus Christ was on this wise: When as his mother Mary was espoused to Joseph, before they came together, she was found with child of the Holy Ghost. (KJV+) NowG1161 theG3588 birthG1083 of JesusG2424 ChristG5547 wasG2258 on this wise:G3779 When asG1063 hisG846 motherG3384 MaryG3137 was espousedG3423 to Joseph,G2501 beforeG4250 theyG846 came together,G4905 she was found with childG2147 G2192 G1722 G1064 ofG1537 the HolyG40 Ghost.G4151 (LITV) And the birth of Jesus Christ was this way (for His mother Mary had been betrothed to Joseph) before the coming together of them, she was found having babe in womb by the Holy Spirit. (MKJV) Now the birth of Jesus Christ was this way (for His mother Mary was betrothed to Joseph) before they came together, she was found to be with child by the Holy Spirit. (MSG) The birth of Jesus took place like this. His mother, Mary, was engaged to be married to Joseph. Before they came to the marriage bed, Joseph discovered she was pregnant. (It was by the Holy Spirit, but he didn't know that.) (NASB) Now the birth of Jesus Christ was as follows: when His mother Mary had been betrothed to Joseph, before they came together she was found to be with child by the Holy Spirit. (NCV) 耶穌基督的降生是這樣的：耶穌的母親馬利亞許配了約瑟，他們還沒有成親，馬利亞就從聖靈懷了孕。 (NIV) This is how the birth of Jesus Christ came about: His mother Mary was pledged to be married to Joseph, but before they came together, she was found to be with child through the Holy Spirit. (NKJVr) Now the birth of Jesus Christ was as follows: After His mother Mary was betrothed to Joseph, before they came together, she was found with child of the Holy Spirit. (NLT) This is how Jesus the Messiah was born. His mother, Mary, was engaged to be married to Joseph. But before the marriage took place, while she was still a virgin, she became pregnant through the power of the Holy Spirit. (NRSV) Now the birth of Jesus the Messiah took place in this way. When his mother Mary had been engaged to Joseph, but before they lived together, she was found to be with child from the Holy Spirit. (RSV) Now the birth of Jesus Christ took place in this way. When his mother Mary had been betrothed to Joseph, before they came together she was found to be with child of the Holy Spirit; (TCV) 耶穌基督誕生的經過是這樣的：他的母親馬利亞已經跟約瑟訂了婚，但是在成婚以前，馬利亞知道自己已經由聖靈懷了孕。